


Birds of a Feather

by suomikans_beta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), De-Aged Character(s), I'll just be tagging characters that appear in more than one chapter, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Self-Indulgent, its the eileo au where aira is their kid that nobody asked for but I wrote anyway, leo gave birth so he's the mom, takes place a few years after ! and !!, this is super self-indulgent so it's probably going to be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikans_beta/pseuds/suomikans_beta
Summary: Short moments of Eileo being dumb and cute with Aira as their kid.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Welcome Home Blockhead

**Author's Note:**

> guess what! it's not himekoha for once  
> the stars were aligned so I had to post this NOW  
> like what were the chances that we got a feature 3☆ leo, event 5☆ aira, and gacha 5☆ eichi?  
> also suomikan enabled me again and helped me with the title

It was almost 10 by the time Eichi returned home, earlier than expected but much later than he had promised. Leo would probably laugh at the fact that it was _paperwork_ of all things that made him stay late at the office. Tenshouin Eichi, the ruthless emperor who started a war in high school and created his own idol agency, was stopped by a few pieces of paper. Leo would definitely laugh.

There were still a few lights on when his driver pulled up in front of the house. His king was probably waiting for him to return home and the thought brought a smile to Eichi’s face. This wasn’t the first time since they got married that he came home late due to work and Leo stayed up waiting for him. Although, Leo tended to use the excuse that he was composing and just happened to be up late because of it. 

Eichi bought a lot of things, but not that.

Bidding good night to his driver, the blond quickly made his way to the door in the cool night. He still didn’t get a response to the message he sent after leaving the office so the composer probably didn’t notice it yet.

“Well he’s probably composing so he won’t notice.” Eichi chuckled as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

“I noticed, blockhead.”

Oops, he’s been found out. The entrance way lights were on so he probably should have expected to see Leo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It was almost too cute that the small king waited for him here. Instead of his usual white hoodie and dark gray pants, Leo wore a lighter gray hoodie and navy pants. Well, he seemed comfortable. 

“I’m home.”

“Yeah, welcome back.”

A mischievous thought popped into his head when he saw Leo sigh, Eichi proceeded to take his shoes off with a slight smile. Bright lime eyes watched as he removed his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Leo didn’t move from his spot against the wall as the blond stepped into his house slippers and shuffled closer. “Can I get a welcome home kiss?” Eichi got an unimpressed stare from his husband.

“No.” 

Despite the blunt rejection he was still pulled down for a quick teasing peck on the cheek. “Happy now?” Leo stepped back with a grin and leaned into Eichi’s touch when he reached a hand up to tuck a stray orange lock of hair behind his ear. 

“Not at all.”

“You really are a-mmph?!” Cupping Leo’s face with both hands, Eichi leaned down for a longer, proper kiss. He felt a smile creep up when he elicited a small whine from the other.

Pulling away once he was satisfied for the time being, he licked his lips upon seeing the bright flush on Leo’s face. There was a faint taste of coffee and he was tempted for more, but that could wait until later. Right now, he just wanted to tease his king a bit.

“A what, my dear king?” Leo felt a shiver run down his back when he looked up into hungry blue eyes. He felt a hand trying to sneak its way under his shirt.

“A blockhead emperor!” Swatting away the hand and stomping off towards the living room, Eichi chuckled when he saw the red tips of Leo’s ears and followed after. It was never boring with Leo.

The TV was still on and playing an old fine concert recording but Eichi didn’t see the one who was watching it. It obviously wasn’t Leo since he didn’t unpause it after flopping onto a corner of the sofa. He wasn’t even paying attention to the screen, rude. The blond scanned the living room but didn’t see anything other than the large dove plushie in the middle of the sofa next to Leo. Someone was missing...

“Where’s Aira?” Said three-year-old was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s right here, you don’t see him?” Tilting his head in confusion, Leo motioned towards the stuffed animal next to him.

And sure enough, when Eichi peeked over the giant bird he found just who he was looking for. In heart and swan covered pajamas, the small blond was fast asleep next to Leo, cutely drooling and clinging to the white bird with a content smile. Eichi snapped a quick picture and added it to his slowly growing collection.

“I got one earlier too but send me that one later!” 

Leo held up his phone to show Eichi a picture he took earlier that night of Aira cuddled up against the large plushie and using one of the wings as a blanket. Eichi was amused that the dove was like a futon set complete with a pillow and blanket. As expected of something from Wataru, it truly was an Amazing gift. If he remembered correctly, Aira named it Aimazing.

“Aira? You shouldn’t be sleeping here my lovely angel!” Gently prying the sleeping child from the stuffed bird and pulling him into his lap, Leo wiped away the drool with his sleeve. 

Moving the dove to the other corner, Eichi sat down in the freed up space and leaned his head against Leo’s. 

“I thought I was your angel?”

“No, you're my blockhead.” Leo could feel the amused hum from the older blond before he heard it. 

It was starting to get uncomfortable with both blonds leaning on him, Leo felt like he was going to be squished under Eichi’s weight. “You’re heavy, move.” 

Nudging the taller man’s side, Leo pouted when he wouldn’t budge. If Eichi was acting like a stubborn child, then he would too. Butting heads didn’t work as Eichi had the advantage of leaning on him so the king was still at a loss. When Eichi finally _did_ move, it was to nuzzle into the crook of Leo’s neck and wrap his arms around both him and the sleeping boy. _This blockhead!_ “But Leo’s so warm and comfy~” 

“Doesn’t matter, you’re still heavy so move!” Attempting to push him away was useless as the older blond snuggled closer.

“Mama, Papa, too loud!” 

Both parents startled at the little outburst and looked down to see a pouting Aira with his arms crossed in front of him. It was cute with his puffed out cheeks but it was rare for their cheerful swan to be upset so Leo was quick to apologize. 

“Sorry Aira! Don’t be mad~ Smile for me? Aira’s smile is the cutest in the world!” 

As Leo tried to get Aira to face him, Eichi noted that he was struggling to stay grumpy at them. After all, Aira loved everyone and everything too much to stay grumpy for long. Whenever Leo tried to lean one way, he would stubbornly look the other way. His grumpy facade started to crack the more Leo tried to get his attention through silly means, Eichi could see the grin trying to escape. Reaching a hand out to gently ruffle platinum blond hair, Aira blinked up with doe-eyes. Eichi was still somewhat awkward with physical affection so any little bit of affection initiated from him was always welcome.

“Papa is sorry too, forgive us?”

The three-year old thought about it for a few seconds before breaking out into a bright smile. “Okay!”

A sudden realization dawned on the little swan. Wiggling out of his mother’s hold, Aira scooted over onto the emperor. Before Eichi could ask what was wrong, small arms wrapped around his torso and gave a small squeeze. Leo snickered when he saw Eichi awkwardly return the hug and their angel beamed up at him. 

“Almost forgot! Welcome home Papa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters planned but after that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> depends on if happyele wants to feed us more leo and aira interaction  
> I just really needed to get this posted before feature gacha changes and there's no more 3☆ leo  
> because that would just be awkward...


	2. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at ES. Aira can get candy from idols AND watch them perform. Today was very lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this chapter every since I saw Alkaloid's collab outfit where they're space rangers.  
> it seems I can't escape from writing HiMERU and Kohaku even in this au...  
> but at least it's not a romantic relationship this time!  
> due to family circumstances, Tsukasa is taking care of Kohaku but HiMERU is Kohaku's unofficial babysitter

ES was bustling with activity and people today. Halloween was one of the few days in the year where the island was open to the general public so ES idol fans took advantage of days like this. Starting in the evening idol lives would be held in various locations throughout the premise but until then, visitors dressed up for the occasion could trick-or-treat to their heart’s content. 

At least 10 candy stations were scattered throughout the island for visitors to go to while waiting for the performances to start. Each station had idols passing out candy and Leo hadn’t seen Aira _this_ excited since the Tanabata Festival. 

Instead of an angel or swan, Aira was a space ranger today. A long sleeved black undershirt was layered under a tank top collared shirt and white vest. The pale blue collared shirt was tucked into black pants with various white belts wrapped around. He had a black tie with a heart clip and a toy gun was strapped onto his side. Aira had even gotten both his parents to match with the space theme. Luckily, they found old outfits that didn’t need many adjustments.

Eichi had managed to dig up something that was based off a character from a Ryuseitai game released during their last year in high school. The white hooded robe was lined with gold and long enough to cover down to Eichi’s knees. A golden sash was loosely tied around his waist and a 12 pointed star was securely pinned near his chest. Leo almost laughed at how plain it was for an evil galactic ruler. The only “evil” thing about it were the black claws.

Leo found something more colorful. A cyber looking bodysuit with a blue, green, and yellow gradient jacket. Aira even got him an antenna headband so he looked more like an alien.

Leo could feel the slight bounce in each step Aira took with his white boots. He wouldn’t be surprised if Aira wanted to run around like a certain energetic red-headed boy that dashed past them earlier while pulling along an older man with the same bright red hair. But the little space ranger tightly held onto his and Eichi’s hand as they walked around for the sake of staying in-character.

Or he held back for both of their sake and Eichi’s especially since they had to perform later. He spoke too soon when Aira spotted someone familiar sitting on a bench and dragged them over by their hands.

“Kohakucchi! Happy Halloween!”

Upon reaching the bench, they met up with the little pink haired boy that Aira called out to and the blue haired man next to him. Yellow boots just barely reached the edge of the bench from where the boy sat. The man sitting at his side nodded his head in greeting, Leo vaguely remembered his name at the moment. Something about a secret?

Hoping to find inspiration from his outfit Leo glanced over the gray, black, and blue ensemble. Nope, he couldn’t remember the name at all.

“Happy Halloween, Rabu-han!” The little bee looked up from his honeycomb patterned candy bucket to greet his friend. Leo saw two amber colored tear drops painted under his eye and his cute bee antenna bobbed with every little movement. Kohaku’s black and white pants had yellow stripes and a chain wrapped around connected by a hexagon. Mechanical bee wings were attached to the bee-like jacket the small boy wore over a plain white T-shirt.

“Kohakucchi’s a bee! Rabuii~” The excited sparkles in Aira’s eyes shone brightly.

“Close, I’ma honeybee thief an’ HiMERU-han’s a detective!” Leo could feel inspiration welling up at the twist. So he was _that_ guy! A former solo idol that became a detective and ends up taking care of a thief! This song was writing itself!

“Kohaku couldn’t decide whether to be a bee or a thief, so HiMERU suggested he be both.”

“Yeah! ‘Cause the boy’s ‘fraid of bees and thieves!” 

Leo liked this kid. This kid was fun. He could only imagine the horror on Tsukasa’s face upon seeing his beloved cousin dress as a bug _and_ criminal. 

His inspiration was itching to write about cotton candy and a chase between a honey thief and detective. But the small hand he held in one hand and the bucket of candy in his other prevented him from doing so. Maybe he could use the candy…? No, Aira wouldn’t be happy with that and there wouldn’t be enough candy for a whole song. Ahh if only he had an extra hand along with paper and pens!

“Rabu-han’s a space officer but what’s yer Ma an’ Pa?”

Aira let go of both hands to search for his little notebook full of drawings and flip through the pages. “Um…They’re both wanted criminals by the Space Police, Leo and Ten Shouin. In the middle of transportation!” A cute salute followed at the end and Leo reached for his phone. 

The detective leaned in closer, amused. “HiMERU thinks it sounds like something for a costume contest. What are their charges?” Based on what he heard about Aira from Kohaku, he was expecting the usual childish things.

The ranger flipped through his notes again until he found the right page. “Ma-Leo is under arrest for tax evasion, illegal migration, obstruction of justice, defamation of private _and_ public property, and...slander!” 

_What._

HiMERU was definitely not expecting _that_. He was slightly concerned about the other charges.

“And Pa-Ten Shouin is under arrest for attempting galactic domination!” Aira didn’t even need to look at his notebook and snapped it shut.

That sounded _much_ better. If only there wasn’t a small problem.

“However, HiMERU does not see this Ten Shouin?” HiMERU watched in amusement as Aira looked around in confusion. The spot where Eichi stood just moments earlier was empty and even Kohaku looked around confused. “His minions musta saved him!” 

“He gave me the slip!” HiMERU didn’t mention that he saw one of the event staff whispering something into the older blond’s ear. There was probably a problem that he had to deal with. Based on the slightly resigned look Eichi had before having to leave without warning, Aira wasn’t the only one who was disappointed.

* * *

Soon after realizing Eichi’s disappearance, HiMERU also had to leave due to his unit performing in the beginning half of the night and needing to get ready. He was reluctant to leave Kohaku without properly returning him but they shooed him off with Leo promising to take care of Kohaku since they were going to the same place anyway. 

There was still time left before Knights had to get ready so Leo took the two children to Sena House 2.0 in ES when they finished trick-or-treating. They walked down the hall with Aira in the middle holding both Leo and Kohaku’s hands. In Leo’s other hand were the two’s candy buckets.

“So you ditched Suou again? I bet he’s sulking!” 

The bee thief pouted with his cheeks puffed out. “Of course! Didja see what he was gonna wear? I ain’t walkin’ with _that_!” 

“Was it really that bad? Now I want to see it!” Just thinking of the inspiration he could get from that made him want to write again! It must’ve been _really_ bad if Kohaku didn’t want to put up with it.

Finally reaching Knights’ studio room, Leo opened the door and held it open for the two boys before greeting whoever was in the room. “Uchuu~ I’m back!”

Leo glanced around the room before spotting Ritsu and Tsukasa on the sofa. Arashi was outside handing out candy and who knows where Sena went. Tsukasa was curled up in a ball while resting his head on Ritsu lap and eating candies. He was definitely sulking. 

“Oh, welcome back Tsukipi~ Ko-chan and Raburabu too~” Ritsu acknowledged their presence with a carefree smile and lazy wave. Aira and Kohaku waved back while Leo closed the door and placed the buckets on the table in front of the sofa.

Kohaku padded over to the sofa, propping his chin on the arm rest and peeking down at Tsukasa. “Ritsu-han, is the boy still sulkin’?” 

“I-I am _not_ sulking! And Kohakun is the boy?!” Tsukasa sat up in a flustered mess before being gently patted back down by Ritsu. “There there Suu-chan~ It’s alright.” The red-head muttered something under his breath that Leo didn’t exactly catch. Oh well.

Kohaku seemed to have lost interest in teasing the head of the family and settled with sorting his candy on the table with Aira. 

“Here Rabu-han I’ll give ya this one!” Kohaku held out a heart-shaped chocolate that he found in his candy pile. Aira also searched through his own little candy mountain before finding the honey colored and sakura-shaped gummy that reminded him of his friend. “Then I’ll give this to Kohakucchi!”

“Thank ya kindly~”

Tsukasa stopped sulking when Kohaku offered him a piece of candy.

* * *

It was practically the next day by the time the post-live clean up was done. When Eichi and Leo got home, Aira was still in his costume fast asleep. Quickly and quietly so as to not disturb his sleep, Eichi made his way to their room once their shoes were off. By the time Leo entered the room after temporarily leaving the candy bucket in the kitchen and putting away a few other things, the sleeping angel was in more comfortable sleepwear and tucked into bed. 

“He really tired himself out today.” Eichi noted once they were all under the blanket. 

Leo looked at him like he was stating the obvious. This is why Eichi is a blockhead. “Of course he did. He saw his favorite idols and got candy from them. Now go to sleep, I’m tired.” 

“As you wish my king.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku's the same age as Aira all because I thought it would be funny if Kohaku still called Tsukasa "boy"  
> sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I wrote this off of two jokes but neither of them could help me end the chapter :3  
> suomikan don't beta your beta's work, give me stuff to beta (눈_눈)


	3. Happy Birthday Aira! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Aira's lovely birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday aira!  
> kids pick up their parents' behavior and aira seems to have picked up a lot from leo  
> I couldn't finish the whole thing before aira's birthday was over so I split it into parts

The early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains and landed directly onto Aira’s face. Not wanting to get up _just_ yet for the day, the little blond buried his face under his favorite giant dove in an attempt to hide from the bright light. It was already late November so the days were getting colder. The warmth under his blanket was too comfortable to leave, his usual morning idol show was on break today so he could sleep in a little longer. 

Just as Aira was about to peacefully doze off, the door burst open and a loud voice greeted him. “Guten Morgen! Happy birthday to my lovely angel!” 

Of course it was mama, papa would have knocked. The bed dipped as Leo sat on the edge and gently shook the sleepy boy. Aira groaned and pulled the blanket over his head before cuddling closer to Aimazing. That didn’t seem to stop Leo as he dragged the little lump under the blanket into his arms.

“C’mon Aira! Wakey wakey~ it’s your birthday!” The little swan squawked and flailed around until Leo had his arms securely wrapped around him. Aira relaxed in the hold once he realized resistance was futile and peeped his head out from under the blanket, giggling and nuzzling closer when a kiss was planted on his forehead.

“5 more minutes?” It was so cozy under the blanket, his birthday could wait a few minutes before it started. 

“I guess I’ll have to tell Ruka-tan you’re still sleeping then. And she even made chocolate chip pancakes and fruit sandwiches.” That got Aira’s attention. Aira absolutely adored Ruka and her cooking was one of his favorites so he would never give up a chance to eat it.

“Ruka-tan’s here?!” Throwing off his blue star-printed blanket and scrambling out of bed, Aira hurriedly dragged Leo out of his room and down to the kitchen in record time, still in his pajamas. His excited footsteps came to an abrupt stop when he spotted the orange-haired woman plating a stack of heavenly chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and freshly whipped cream on top. _Rabuii~_ Taking a moment to enjoy the mouth watering chocolatey smell in the kitchen before greeting his aunt, Aira could feel his excitement for the day grow. In the meantime, Leo entered the kitchen to get some coffee. 

“Ruka-tan! Good morning!” Aira waddled over to stand closer to both Ruka and the plate of pancakes she just set down on the counter. The lyricist giggled when she glanced down to see her nephew’s messy hair and cute swan pajamas. He really did just get out of bed. 

“Good morning Aira-chan. Happy birthday!” Reaching down to smooth out the unruly blond locks, she smiled when Aira beamed up at her.

Swaying back-and-forth with his hands clasped behind his back, he couldn’t contain his excitement. “I can’t wait to eat breakfast with Ruka-tan~” 

“Everything is ready so let’s take this to the table and eat.” Ruka watched as bright green eyes lit up with glee and Aira vigorously nodded his head. Small hands reached up towards the counter and Ruka indulged him by handing over the plate of pancakes. She received another bright smile before the birthday boy focused his concentration on slowly but carefully making his way to the dining table. Ruka followed close behind to make sure the small blond didn’t trip or drop the plate.

Step-by-step, Aira slowly reached the dining room, his concentration completely on the plate he held. Upon reaching the table, he carefully raised his arms to gently place the plate down and grinned with the sense of accomplishment. Looking around at the plate of fruit sandwiches and cups filled with either coffee or tea on the table, only then did Aira notice the older blond who had watched the entire scene while mixing something in a small cup, probably more tea.

Placing the little cup down, Eichi pulled out the chair next to him so Aira could sit. Ruka sat across from the smaller blond next to her brother. The boy climbed up onto his chair and scrunched his face into a frown at the sight of the bitter liquid that filled half of his cup. 

“Happy birthday Aira. Papa’s making you milk tea so no need to frown.” That seemed to work as the frown lightened up to a slight pout at the promise of something sweeter. It turned into a look of awe when he poured a mixture of cream and sugar into the tea cup, turning the light amber color to a milky brown. 

“Let’s start eating before the pancakes get cold!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that whenever aira calls ruka "ruka-tan" leo feels like he'll get his cover blown as her cool knightly older brother  
> I don't know much about ruka's personality but let's just say she's cool with aira calling her "ruka-tan" because aira's cute and I thought it would be funny  
> hopefully I can get the second part out before the weekend's over! TT^TT


	4. Happy Birthday Aira! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aira's birthday party at ES! The special boy gets to celebrate his special day surrounded by his favorite idols!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh...I have no excuses for why this is almost 2 months late but...here it is!  
> it turned out WAY longer than I was expecting it to but I finally got it done! :D  
> also blame/thank suomikan for a certain name that aira's called in this chapter (also help me pester them into updating)

Ruka had afternoon classes so Aira could only spend part of the morning with his aunt before she had to leave. But there was still a full day ahead for the little swan’s birthday celebration after breakfast, Aira’s birthday party was planned at ES for the rest of the day. 

Aira was already wearing his birthday sash over his cream knit sweater since he couldn’t wait until they got to the party room. The excitement Leo had earlier that morning seemed to rub off onto Aira as they swung their hands down the halls of the ES building, singing the lyrics to Birthday of Music together. Eichi trailed behind them with a grin as he recorded the mini performance in front of him. 

“Papa hurry up!”

Two pairs of green eyes watched as Eichi took his time to join them in front of the party room and unlock the door. Eichi fished for the key in his pocket as Aira impatiently fiddled with the doorknob. 

The door clicked open as if it was never locked in the first place to Aira’s delight and his parents’ confusion. Leo stepped in front of Aira to peek his head in and look around the room. The lights were already on and there were more decorations than when he and Eichi finished setting up yesterday. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the large figure still adding more decorations to the room by the windows, it was just Mikejimama. Aira peeped his head in from behind Leo’s leg before dashing in excitedly when he spotted the festival lover.

“Super Mama!” Aira ran towards Madara for a hug and was welcomed with spread arms. 

“Hello Aira-san! Happy Birthday!!” Madara caught the little swan that flew towards him in a warm, gentle embrace. Small arms couldn’t even wrap around his back but that and the radiant smile on Aira’s face filled him with more energy than a festival could. Aira squealed with delight as he was lifted up into the air like a bird in flight. The little blond was probably the only person that enjoyed being suddenly lifted up by the festival-loving giant. 

“Mama can’t believe you’re already 4! It feels like just yesterday that Leo-san let me carry you for the first time!” 

Aira giggled when Madara affectionately smushed their cheeks together. “Today’s going to be a festival just for you Aira-san!” The two cheered and danced around the room singing festival songs.

* * *

“Rabu-han! Happy Birthday!” 

When Aira heard the voice of his friend, he couldn’t contain his excitement and ran over to greet Kohaku who just entered the room with Tsukasa and the rest of Knights. Leo wouldn’t let his unit mates hear the end of it if they missed his angel’s birthday party after all. Aira vaguely remembered Izumi complaining a few days ago about how Leo had been reminding them about his birthday everyday since Halloween. 

“Kohakucchi’s in a _rabuii~_ kimono! _Airaabu_ ~” Aira circled around Kohaku, cooing over the red kimono with a yellow ginko leaf pattern. The cute honey bee clips holding back pink hair was _rabuii~_

“This’ what I usually wear?” Kohaku’s confused expression and slight head tilt was also _rabuii~_

“Yeah! Kohakucchi’s always wearing something _rabuii~_ ” 

“Thank ya kindly~ This’ fer you Rabu-han!” Kohaku handed over two small boxes tied with a heart pattern ribbon. 

Aira couldn’t see what was in the top box but the bottom box, which was a clear plastic and slightly bigger, held three red velvet cupcakes from Ritsu. Aira was a little disappointed it wasn’t the usual gooey purple blob with questionable ingredients sticking out of it, but the pink and red heart sprinkles on white frosting made up for it. Either way, Aira knew it would be _rabuii~_ and delicious!

“Ecchan and Tsukipi~ didn’t let me make your birthday cake so I made cupcakes instead.” 

“I’ll treasure these forever!” 

Ritsu chuckled and leaned down to ruffle Aira’s hair with a soft smile. “You can treasure them but make sure you eat them too. Happy Birthday Raburabu~” 

* * *

The party was becoming livelier with the addition of Knights and most of fine. Idols from other units also stopped by whenever they could. Aira couldn’t sit still knowing he was in a room with his beloved idols. There was no way he was washing his hair tonight--or ever--considering the number of idols that gave him a head pat in the past hour. 

Now that Aira had time to think about it, he didn’t see a certain _Amazing_ yet. Was he late? Quickly scanning the room, his attention was directed towards the floor-to-ceiling windows when he heard a familiar loud voice.

“Fear not my dear Odette! For it is I, your very own Hibiki Wataru!” 

Wataru stood outside the window with a wide grin while his hair waved hello to Aira. Aira didn’t comment on _how_ the eccentric had gotten on the other side of a window on the 20th floor. He also didn’t comment on whatever it was Wataru’s hair was doing, looking for something? Or was it just dancing in the wind? With a shrug, the little blond waved back with both hands as he ran closer to the window. 

“It’s my very own Hibiki Wataru!”

“I don’t belong to anyone but for today I’ll belong to you!” Wataru gave a playful wink and Aira didn’t know if this day could get any better.

“Hey Wataru, could you not say those kinds of things to my kid?” Eichi had a hand up in greeting and a forced smile as he approached the window. 

“Am I really hearing that from you, Eichi?” Aira giggled at the look of shock on Wataru’s face as he slid the window open. 

Any further banter was cut off when an arrow whizzed by and embedded itself into the window frame with a _thunk_. Lavender and sky blue eyes stared at the light blue strands of hair that the arrow managed to snag before noticing the piece of paper tied below the blue and white feathers near the end. Wataru carefully pulled the arrow out, noted the blunt tip, and opened the note before bursting out in laughter and showing it to Eichi. Eichi read the paper with all-too-familiar handwriting that had “you’re next” on it and couldn’t help laughing along. A second note was behind the first and read “Happy Birthday Aira” along with cute drawings signed by a familiar pair of glasses. Well now Eichi or Leo couldn’t harass Keito for not wishing Aira happy birthday, bummer. 

Aira had his hands pressed against the window with his face in between them when Eichi glanced over. His eyes were squinting as if looking for something before brightening up when he recognized someone.

“It’s Mizu-sensei!” 

* * *

“Mama’s not the pinata, Kohaku-san!!” 

Catching the wooden stick before it hit his side, Madara let out a sigh of relief. There was no way he was letting a blindfolded child that didn’t even reach his waist get a hit on him, especially if it was Kohaku. 

This was the only time Madara was grateful towards Eichi for rejecting Leo’s idea of using a prop sword as a pinata stick. He didn’t want to think about the chaos that would have ensured by letting a four-year-old swing a fake sword around. It was already bad enough that Wataru was making the white feather-shaped pinata fly around the room. Although it was cute watching Aira and then Kohaku struggle to land a hit, it also felt a little like bullying when Wataru made the pinata move diagonally, in circles and zig-zags instead of the usual up and down.

“Che.”

“What was that Kohakun?”

“Nutin’!” 

Tsukasa frowned as he untied the cloth blindfold and Kohaku cutely looked back at him. He wasn’t going to be fooled by Kohaku’s cuteness but Tsukasa will let it slide for now. There were other things Tsukasa had to deal with right now, like tying the pinata blindfold over the fidgeting red-haired boy’s eyes or not accidentally getting hit by said fidgeting boy. 

“I can’t see anything!”

“That’s the point Hiro-kun. Now spin.”

“Oka-aaayyy!?” 

Aira spun Hiiro a few times, ignoring the screams from the older boy, before letting go and backing away next to Kohaku. The red-head dizzily wobbled in his place while Wataru was making the pinata fly laps around Hiiro.

A resounding crack was heard when Hiiro broke the pinata with a clean hit. Candy and small shiny packages fell to the floor, Aira immediately knew there were can badges inside. 

“Did I get it?!”

“Uh-huh, yeah, good job. Thanks Hiro-kun.” 

“Yer the best Hiiro-han.”

Hiiro lifted the blindfold to see Aira and Kohaku excitedly picking up the candy and wrapped can badges and taking them to sort on an empty table. It took them multiple trips while Hiiro stood and watched in confusion at what was going on. In the meantime, Tsukasa took the blindfold and wooden stick to put away while Wataru cleaned up the pinata. 

“Oh! Here’s a HiMERU one, Kohakucchi!” 

“Found one from that plaid group ya really like.”

Passing the badges over, the two resumed opening and sorting through the little pile. Hiiro shuffled over to the table to join them. The red head peered over the edge of the table to see the can badges but could only recognize the HiMERU one that Kohaku had.

“Hiro-kun, you want one this one? It’s your brother.” 

“My brother? How’d he get in there?” 

Leo snickered when he overheard what the little red-haired boy said and saw Aira’s confused expression. Aira always seemed to make friends with interesting people, he wouldn’t be surprised if Aira already became friends with ES’ resident phantom. Leo didn’t recognize the small red-head wearing an old denim jacket at least 10 sizes too big for him so he must be a new friend. Eichi paused and looked up from where he was setting candles on Aira’s birthday cake when Leo spoke. 

“Who’s that? He’s interesting! No, wait! Don’t tell me, I’ll think of the answer myself!” 

“Amagi Hiiro. Aira became friends with him while you were gone.” Eichi didn’t even give Leo time to think before responding. 

“I. Said. Don’t. Tell. Me. Block. Head.” Leo growled and dug his head into Eichi’s chest, emphasizing each word with a jab. He stopped and settled for light jabs to Eichi’s side when he only got a laugh in return.

“You’re such a killjoy. Why am I still married to you?” His blockhead didn’t miss a beat in his attempt to be funny--because it wasn’t cute. “Because you love me?”

“Gross. If you have time to be sappy then light the candles.”

Leo grimaced before running off to round up the kids for cake, leaving Eichi alone at the table with the large cake replication of Toyland’s stage. The emperor watched as his king excitedly ran over to the table where the three children were still sorting can badges. Three pairs of eyes brightened at the news of cake before their small hands hurried to clean up the mess they made. Eichi couldn’t help but smile when he saw their excitement. All the planning was worth it, he couldn’t wait to plan Aira’s next birthday.

“Papa didn’t light the candles yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine a math problem asking to calculate the distance keito must've been at to have shot that arrow (because I'm not going to)  
> I probably won't have much time to write this semester so hopefully I can squeeze an update out of suomikan instead (ha! yeah right!!)


	5. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aira and Kohaku make Valentine's Day cards together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place a few days before valentine's day  
> short chapter because I was actually working on a different chapter before I realized I had one day before valentine's day but couldn't finish it until now because I have an essay due today

As Valentine’s Day got closer and closer, Aira and Kohaku found themselves staying over late in ES more often in the past few days. Preparations for the Valentine’s Day event were starting to become even more hectic so everyone was busy. Fortunately, Eichi was able to reserve a room for the children to use as a make-shift day-care and asked Tatsumi and Mayoi to watch over them. 

Hiiro was also a frequent presence but today the older boy seemed to have gotten lost again so Tatsumi went out to look for him, leaving Mayoi with the two younger children. Over the last few days, the little swan and bee were making Valentine’s Day cards together at Mayoi’s suggestion since there wasn’t much else they could do. Kohaku already finished making cards for his sisters, HiMERU, and Rinne and Niki while Aira made cards for his parents, Wataru, Tori and Yuzuru. 

Crayons, pens, and paper were spread across the large table. Despite the large space they had available, the two children sat next to each other as they made their cards. 

“Kohakucchi, Kohakucchi, what does this say?” Aira pointed out the D-I-E written next to a heart on the card they were making together for Madara. Neither of them could read English if the blond recalled correctly, if it even _was_ English to begin with.

“I told my sisters we were makin’ cards an’ they said ta put that on Madara-han’s one. Dunno what it means though.” The pink haired boy shrugged before continuing to draw. Aira glanced over at the card Kohaku was currently working on. Based on what looked like knight-themed drawings, it was probably for Tsukasa. The blond paid no attention to the “I’ll kill you” written in a messy imitation of cursive letters on the piece of paper his friend was using as a reference. 

“Mayo- _sensei_! Do you know what this means?” Waving the purple-haired man over from the corner he was hiding in, Aira let his curiosity win over and decided to ask someone else that might know. 

“I-I might…?” Mayoi nervously shuffled over to the table, Aira didn’t know what he was doing in the corner and he wasn’t interested. 

“Um…” Looking down at the three letter d-word Aira was pointing to, Mayoi could feel sweat forming on the back of his head. This must have been some kind of sick joke. What kind of family told their youngest to write ‘DIE’ on a card to someone else?! Should he really be telling two 4-year-olds this? Oh no, they were waiting for an answer now. 

Mayoi continued to stammer and stall for time to think of an answer while two pairs of wide eyes stared up at him, waiting. Usually he loved the innocence and curiosity reflected in those wide eyes, but just not now when he’s having a moral dilemma. 

“I’M BACK!!!” 

The door burst open and Hiiro peeked his head in as if he was checking to see if he finally got the right room. Which he probably did since Tatsumi didn’t try to stop him from opening the door this time. 

Mayoi was just grateful for the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of wanted kohaku and aira to have a cute "girl's talk" while they made cards but I got lazy  
> I like to think that kohaku's sisters and madara love being passive-aggressive with each other and send friendly death-threats just because (rip mayoi)


End file.
